


Extinguish

by Sephone_North



Series: Book 1: Judged [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Hakoda is a responsible adult, No Beta: We die like mne, Sooner or Later, The kids don't know what to do with that, Volcanoes blow, and so do Firebenders, the pressure has to pop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephone_North/pseuds/Sephone_North
Summary: Zuko and Azula are still trying to settle. Some things are revealed. The North Pole can't come soon enough.
Relationships: Azula & Hakoda (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Book 1: Judged [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844545
Comments: 94
Kudos: 1426





	Extinguish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuffinLance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinLance/gifts).



> Still on a roll! This might be a weaker chapter. But I like it. I'm laying out those politics though. 
> 
> For Muffin! As always!

The cabin is dark and the slow rocking of the ship is somewhat soothing to Zuko. He’s curled up under the furs in the infirmary, facing his sleeping sister. The conversation with the Chief yesterday had been exhausting, but they’d come to an agreement. Azula needed to be healed before they went home, so now, the  _ Aklhut  _ was on its way to the North Pole. 

He took a deep breath, trying not to drown in the mass of emotions raging through him. Grief and anger at the loss of Lu Ten was the main one. He’d loved his cousin a lot. Lu Ten was the reason he’d gotten swordsmanship training, allowing Zuko to join in with lessons with Master Piandao. Lu Ten had taught him Army swear words and helped him sneak out sweets and bread for the turtleducks. Lu Ten had been kind to him. 

Concern for Uncle throbbed with the grief like a heartbeat. If the Dragon of the West did die, every village in the Earth Kingdom would be celebrating it. But the man was just missing, and Zuko ached with hope that he was okay. 

Fear of Grandfather’s reaction with this truce with the Water Tribe also echoed in his head. Fire Lord Azulon had never liked his grandson, saying he was bad luck for being born on the winter solstice, unlike Azula, who’d been born on the summer solstice. The fact that Zuko agreed to let the Water Tribe help on some spirit quest, the Southern Water Tribe at that, was no doubt going to enrage the Fire Lord. He’d probably be banished or something, sent to live with the Tribe as punishment. That was the best case scenario, he knew. 

That led him to the deep set and driving worry for his little sister. With him removed from the line of succession, which was the most likely result of this endeavor, she’d be heir. But her outburst had terrified him. He’d never seen her lose control of her fire, ever. Even when she first started bending, at only three years old, she had control over her flame. He knew, because his father enjoyed reminding him, especially since Zuko hadn’t even been able to produce a flame yet. 

He knew that agreeing to go north rather than going straight home was going to end up in most likely his removal from the royal family, but she was more important for that. She needed to be healed, especially if she is going to be the Crown Princess. It was his job to take care of her. 

He breathed out, swallowing tears. Apparently, that wasn’t his only job. The enormity of what the spirit, the Mother of Man, had said terrified him. He knew the basics of the story of how Nuwa created humans, mainly from an old theater scroll his mother kept hidden in her closet. To actually speak to one of the creators of the universe- he shivered. It was too much. 

All of it was too much, and he hadn’t even gotten to the hole in his face where his eye used to be. 

He had snuck a glance at it before the spirit meeting. The healer, Kutsaa, had left his shaving mirror and he’d snatched it. The bandages were supposed to come off anyways, so he didn’t feel guilty about unwinding it. But he almost threw up by what he saw. 

The place where his eye used to be was hollow. It wasn’t just the eye that was gone, but it was also the flesh around it. He could see the edges of his skull barely hidden under skin on the eye socket. Twisted ribbons of scar tissue stretched out almost like suns off of it, back towards the back of his head. It was just a dark hole in his face wrapped in scars. 

Kutsaa had found him curled up under the furs, crying quietly. 

“Zu-Zu?” A quiet voice murmured, and Zuko blinked back to reality to meet his sister’s golden eyes. 

“Hey,” he said. “Are you feeling okay?” He asked softly.

She shifted lower in the blankets, squinting her eyes closed. “I guess?” She said hesitantly. “I don’t know what happened. It felt like I wasn’t in control anymore.” 

He reached out slowly and ran his hand through her hair. She flinched away for a moment, before relaxing into the touch. 

“Are you mad at me?” She whispered. 

“About losing control? Of course not!” He answered vehemently. “Chief Hakoda explained that's it’s an injury from the conversation with Nuwa. It isn’t your fault!” 

She shook her head slightly. “Not about that. About Lu Ten.”

His heart twinged at the sound of his cousin’s name, but he shot her a shaky smile. “No, I’m not. I was able to figure out why you did it. I’m not that stupid.” He shrugged, “besides, I’m used to you doing stuff like that to me. It’s fine.” 

She squeezed her eyes shut. “I’m sorry,” the words were soft. He blinked in surprise. He had neve heard his site apologize in his life. 

“La-la?” He asked quietly. 

“I’m sorry, she snarled in return. “I’m sorry I would’ve left you behind. I’m sorry that i lied to you about everything. I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you about Lu ten. I’m sorry that I’m such a monster.” 

Silence fell between them, only broken by the soft sounds of the ocean outside. 

Zuko was shocked. The words had been said with such anger, that it had just floored him. He shook his head, forcing himself to focus. 

“Azula, you’re not a monster. You're my sister. I understand why you didn’t tell me about Lu ten. It was smart. You know I can’t lie to save my life,” He took a deep breath, forcing the tears he wanted to shed for his baby sister down. “I would never have blamed you if you left me behind on the ocean. I would’ve expected you to do whatever it took to survive. I’m not mad at you. It’s my job to take care of you.”

She squinted at him. “Who told you that?” 

He smiled sadly. “Mom did, when you were born. Big brothers take care of their little sisters. And I did try. But you got so strong so fast, that you didn't need me anymore.” 

She just stared at him, before ducking her head. She muttered something in the pillow and he leaned closed. “What?” He asked softly. 

“I said, I still need you, Dum-dum.” She snapped and then rolled her eyes “after all, who would I use to make myself look good?” He snorted a laugh. 

They were quiet for a few more moments, just breathing in the darkness. 

“Hey, La-la?” He asked. 

“Hmm?” 

“If you ever feel like you’re losing control again, or whatever, you know that you can trust me to help you, right? No matter what?” 

She shifted enough so she could raise up and look at him. He blinked at her in surprise. “I will never understand you,” she admitted. “But yeah, I know. I’m sorry that I said I couldn’t earlier.” 

“It’s not a problem.” He smiled. “Promise.” She grunted and laid back down. 

He settled in, planning on going back to sleep. Exhaustion had creeped in on him. 

“Hey, Dum-dum,” She said softly, and he jerked awake. 

“Huh?” 

“Do you think we can trust Chief Hakoda?” 

He paused and tried to get his tired and overwhelmed brain to work. Finally, he settled on the only answer he could. “I don’t think we really have a choice.” 

“What happens when he turns on us?” She shivered, scooting closer. 

He shrugged, “I don’t know. I think we’ll have to burn that bridge when we get there.” 

She snorted. “I don’t think that’s the right phase, but you know what? I like it. Let’s do that.” 

Zuko chuckled under his breath. “Go back to sleep, La-la.” 

“Night, Dum-dum.” 

\---

Azula woke up before he did. He grunted as she shoved him awake. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stared at her blankly. 

“It’s sunrise,” She said shortly. He noted a wrinkle on her forehead, similar to the one Mother got when she was worried. He shook that thought away. 

“Okay, I’m up,” He grumbled, moving to get dressed. He paused as he was changing his shirt into one of the Earth Kingdom shirts the Water Tribe had gotten him. This was one of the first days that both of them were awake and able at the same time since the wreck. He glanced over at her, where she was finger-combing her short hair. 

“What happened to your hair?” He asked quietly. His own head had sheared close so that the healers could work on his eye. He rubbed the top, self conscious of it for a moment. 

“THey couldn’t get the mats undone so they just cut it.” She winced slightly as she pulled a little. “I almost set them on fire for it, but it seemed like a small insult.” 

“It looks good,” He pointed out. She shot him a look that somehow both thanked him for his comment and insulted his intelligence. It was uniquely Azula. Finally, she just rolled her eyes and stood up. 

“I spoke to the Chief a few days ago, when you were still bedridden. As long as we do them cold, we can work through some forms.” She looked him up and down, and he could feel how thin he was. He didn’t feel as weak as he did before, something about speaking to Nuwa had helped him. But he wasn’t as strong as he was before the wreck, as weak as he was anyways. 

“OKay,” he muttered, and followed his sister up to the deck. He blinked in the salt air, and immediately turned towards the east. The first rays of the day were just peaking over the mountains of the Earth Kingdom. He smiled at it, breathing in the warmth that sparked in his chest at the sight, before pausing. 

Before, his inner fire did feel like a real fire, bright and burning. It wasn’t as strong or as hot as Azula’s, of course, but it was there and steady. Now, though, it felt like a smoldering campfire. It was low and the sun let it spark slightly, but it didn’t bank it like normal. 

He gulped, before raising his hand up and taking a deep breath. He let it out, and willed fire to light on his hand. Nothing happened. 

He swallowed the sudden terror and tried again. And then a third time. 

“Zu-zu?” Azula asked, pausing in her stretches. “What’s wrong?” 

He ignored her, sliding into a basic form and moving through to punch out a flame. There was none. 

He couldn’t firebend. His firebending was gone. Completely gone. 

“Kids?” A quiet voice asked from behind him, not the Chief but someone who was with him normally. Zuko didn’t know and he wasn’t even able to think about looking. He was losing himself, his mind twisting and turning, rage, grief, fear, and a whole litany of other emotions forcing its way through his veins and his lungs. FInally, he couldn’t take it anymore. 

He let his head fall back and he screamed to the sky in rage. 

There was no stopping him. It was one of the worst fits he had ever had. He stomped his way across the entire deck, screaming and roaring, throwing out curse words from Lu Ten and anything else he could think. He screamed at the spirits, at fate, at destiny. He screamed at himself, at his own failures at everything. He just poured out everything until he finally dropped to his knees on the deck, sniffling. 

Someone kneeled down next to him. He looked up and met the Chief’s bright blue eyes. There was still something familiar about them that was driving him nuts, but that wasn’t important now. He knew that such a fit, even if he didn’t set anything on fire (because he  _ couldn’t _ ), was worth a punishment. He felt himself cowering, too empty to even feel shame for the cowardice. 

“Hey, none of that,” Hakoda murmured. “You don’t need to be afraid, son. Sometimes, we just have too much inside that we have to let it out. I’m honestly surprised it took you this long to start screaming.” 

Zuko just stared at him, confused. “Why are you being so nice to us?” He croaked. 

The man looked like Zuko had just slapped him with a fish. “This is how you’re supposed to treat someone who is grieving and in pain, Zuko,” He explained. “You can ask Bato. When my wife died, I spent an entire night throwing stones at the ocean.” 

“The ocean, the crashed Fire Nation ship, passing otter penguins, me,” Bato supplied dryly. He was the person to have spoken earlier, ZUko realized. He looked up to see Azula standing by the second, looking lost. 

“Your fire,” She asked, voice trembling. 

“I can’t-” He choked, not wanting to admit it. 

“Can’t what,” Hakoda asked, when he didn’t continue. He looked between the three of them, before it seemed that he realized. “You can’t firebend.” He said, shocked. 

Zuko sobbed, nodding. “Grandfather is going to kill me.” He gasped out. Azula flinched back, looking around almost panicky. 

“Okay, okay, everyone breathe.” Hakoda held his hands up. He turned to Azula first, “Sunshine, your brother is not being killed by anyone, not while I can stop it.” 

“But he can’t go home,” She said, shaking her head. “He was already on shaky ground, what with this truce and everything. There’s no way Grandfather will welcome him back!” 

Hakoda shook his head and turned to look at Zuko. “Zuko, can you hear me?” He nodded jerkily. “Good,” Hakoda said gently. “Remember when I said that we were warned that Azula’s injuries could cause problems? I didn’t get the chance to tell you that you might have issues too.” 

“But Nuwa’s visit didn’t hurt me,” Zuko gasped out. 

“No, but Huu explained that being separated from your element for too long could cause problems. I know you weren’t separated from the sun during your time, but being constantly in water for two weeks probably did a number on your spirit.” Hakoda carefully reached out a hand to place it on his shoulder, going slow in case he startled. “You’re going to be okay. We’re going to get you both healers.” 

“But-” 

“After, we’ll see what to do about the Fire Lord. If we need to wait until your Uncle surfaces, so he can speak on your behalf,” Hakoda paused, glancing at Azula, who just shrugged. He sighed and turned back. “We can wait. If you’d rather just continue on this journey, while Azula goes back, we can try that. But we have time, kids. It’ll be at least three months until we even get there. Who nows what will change in that time. Let’s just calm down.” 

“Three months!” Azula and Zuko both squeaked. Hakoda looked at them with amusement. 

“Come on, I’ll show you the maps,” He reached down to help Zuko to his feet and started to lead them below deck. 

\---

Hakoda’s cabin was nice, Zuko realized. It was nothing like the royal rooms on the royal sloop. Instead, it was much tighter. There was a bunk in the walk to the right and a desk took up the majority of the space. There was only one chair in front of said desk, and Azula took his distraction to shove him into it. He grunted as he hit, but was too tired from his outburst to care. 

Hakoda gave him a sympathetic look as he pulled out some scrolls. He rolled one out onto the table, and the siblings leaned over to see a map of the world. 

It wasn’t as pretty as the traditional Fire Nation maps, at least the ones they were allowed to study. This one was a little more crude, but there were blue lines in the ocean that Zuko had never seen before. He slowly ran his finger along one, but jerked back as Hakoda chuckled. 

“Those called currents,” he explained. “There are a lot across the entire world, and they can speed up a trip. We’re in luck,” He ran a finger on a blue line running between the edge of the FIre Nation and the Earth Kingdom. “This current goes north. Running along it gains us a whole week of time.” 

He pointed at the Mo Ce Sea. “We’ll slow down here. There’s a lot of Fire Nation patrol in this area, so it’s safer for us to go between the mainland and Marapaku Island. We have to pass by the Stone FIngers here and around this part. Once we get past,” he pointed to a river outlet. “We’ll pass the island where one of the Air Temples were, and then we can get to the North Pole pretty quick from there.” 

“Why don’t we go up this river?” Azula asked, pointing at a river just before the Mo Ce Sea. Hakoda shook his head and pointed to multiple spots along the river. 

“These are all Fire Nation colonies and strongholds. They see a Water Tribe ship, they’re going to try to board us or sink us. I’d prefer not to get my men captured.” 

“Understandable,” Azula agreed, crossing her arms. “According to the Fire Nation, we’re dead. It would be difficult to explain that to a low ranking commander.” 

“So, taking into account all of those, plus stopping in a few places to restock the ship, it should take about three to four months.” Hakoda shrugged. “It’s the best we have.” 

Zuko just hung his head and sighed. “That’s not good,” He muttered. 

“Why?” 

“Because Grandfather doesn’t know we’re alive. If we don’t get back soon, he’s not going to believe us when we do go back.” ZUko shook his head.

“Then we wait,” Azula shrugged. “When Iroh is Fire Lord, he’ll believe us. He believes in the spirits.” 

He snorted. “Maybe. But Uncle is missing.” 

She blinked and looked to Hakoda. “I- I did not know that.” 

“I’m sorry,” the chief said softly. “No one knows where your uncle is.” 

She sighed. “That does complicate things” She rubbed the side of her head and twitched away from something before looking around the room. Her hand went down to Zuko, as if to grab him and she stopped. He completed the motion, squeezing her hand. 

“Okay?” He asked, realizing that she might be losing control. She nodded. 

“If Grandfather dies before we get back, before Iroh shows up again,” She said, though it was almost to herself. “It’ll be a bloodbath. We’ll end back in the Warlord era.” 

“But Agni chose the Head Sage to become Fire Lord. It would take his choice to create a new line.” Zuko said, feeling exhausted. 

“I’m not sure how Fire Nation politics work, but that sounds like it will at least pause the war for a while.” Hakoda pointed out, settling at the desk. 

“No, it’d just cause a civil war in the Fire Nation,” Azula shook her head. “It will stop the progression across the Earth Kingdom, yes. But that’s only because all the fighting will become internal. And that’s an invitation.” 

Zuko rubbed his eye with his free hand. “It might be starting already, if Grandfather doesn’t have any heirs.” 

Azula glanced down, before blinking. “Wait. You’re Agni’s chosen. That’s what the spirits called you, right?” 

“Um, yes?” He answered, looking up. 

“Then we don’t have to worry about anyone being crowned Fire Lord next. Like you said, Agni chose the Head Sage. You’re the next Fire Lord.” She stated firmly. 

Zuko gaped at her. He shook his head, paused, stared at the table confused for a moment, before shaking his head again. “That’s not-” 

Hakoda blinked. “Is that how it works?” He asked, confused. 

Azula’s eyes hardened, a look too old for a child of nine. “Yes, it is.” She said sharply. “The only one who could challenge him for the throne legally would be me. And I won’t.” 

“Azula, I can’t firebend.” Zuko whimpered. 

“For now,” She said shortly. She squeezed her hand tightly and looked her brother in the eye. “You will be firebending again. For now, we’ll wait until we meet the healers before borrowing trouble.” She sniffed. “We’re going to have to work on your pitiful forms anyways, better that you do them cold.” 

“Thanks La-la,” he said, only partially sarcastic. He shivered and yawned. 

“Go take a nap, kiddo,” Hakoda said, smiling. 

“It feels like all I’ve been doing is sleeping. I need to do something,” Zuko shook his head, yawning again. “If I just think, it’ll hurt.” 

Hakoda looked hurt, but he nodded. “Okay. I’ve got a list of chores for both of you. We’ll go over them and everything.” He held up a hand. “I’m aware that you probably had servants in the Fire Nation, but everyone works in the Water Tribe. And for now, until we know it’s safe to reveal who you are, you’re officially Water Tribe. Congratulations.” 

Both of them gaped at him. Zuko finally just let out a small laugh. “Yes sir,” He said quietly. 

“You’re going to use me as a stove again, aren't you,” Azula grumbled. Hakoda just laughed. 

“Quite possibly,” the Chief smiled. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to just throw you in the deep end on it. I’ll teach you. And as far as firebending goes, is there anything I need to know about it?” 

Zuko gasped. He sat up straight and the other two looked at him. “Meditation!” he exclaimed. “We could meditate. Maybe that would help!” 

“What do you need for that?” Hakoda asked, as Azula used their linked hands to smack Zuko on the shoulder. 

“Fire, like a candle.” Azula answered. 

“Would a lantern work?” He paused. “Wait, if you meditate, does it make the fire on the candle bigger?” 

“Yes,” Zuko replied. “The flames work with our breath, growing bigger and smaller as we breathe.” 

He nodded. “Okay. I noticed yesterday when I told you both to breathe that the lantern in there got a lot brighter when you did. So you can use a lantern. We’ll figure out the when would be good for you to work on that.” 

“Thank you,” Azula murmured quietly. 

“For everything,” Zuko added on. He sighed, looking at Azula’s hand in his. “You had the right to kill us, or trade us over to the Earth Kingdom. You haven’t and we- thank you.” 

The chief leaned forward and stared at them. “You are children. You didn’t ask to be pawns in any war or spirit game. If I had my way, you wouldn’t have to fight, but unfortunately, I can’t do anything to stop that. However, I will do what I can to keep you as safe as possible.” 

They stared at him with wide eyes. That wasn’t something they’d ever really known about. They traded looks, before Zuko rose to his feet. They let go of their hands and both bowed with the traditional Fire Nation flame. 

“Thank you, Chief Hakoda,” They both said, meaning every word. 

Zuko almost felt like they were safe for once. 


End file.
